Various garments and other wearing apparel have been proposed to protect parts of a person's body when taking a shower. These items are designed to be worn over a limb or a person's torso.
However, these types of protective gear do not take into account the fact that many patient's must have drain tubes and bulbs or other medical post surgery devices that penetrate the body, and stay with the patient as part of their post operative rehabilitation. Therefore, a need exists for improved garments in this respect. The present invention satisfies this need by providing a shower shirt that is designed to keep a user's body and any medical components linked to the body dry during showering as well as providing inner pockets and drain tube loops or straps to support the weight of the medical components, while also keeping the medical tubing in place.